


Final Stand

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: With the Purest Intentions [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, GFY, Gen, Self-Sacrifice, ritual suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the last sacrifice, the last stand he will make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Stand

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of an AU where Voldemort didn't begin evil, but with good intentions, and the interactions between his followers, Dumbledore's followers, and the Ministry is as complex and simple as family.

Lucius stands between what remains of his family and the Aurors who are too blindly loyal to the Ministry to care who they harm while trying to stop Voldemort and his followers. They'll tear his granddaughter from her parents before they cut them down, if she's lucky. He fears they won't even do that much, and his family will be destroyed simply because he had believed the words of a man who had become a Dark Lord.

Destroyed as Narcissa already has been, fallen on the lawn of their home when she would not leave him. Standing beside him as she has for so long, as he knows his daughter-in-law will do for his son, no matter the conflict in their past. Lucius draws a deep breath, and moves his hand in a deceptively simple motion, letting his magic flow through his wand and into the wards that lie dormant in the house and the garden.

In his other hand is a knife, and he smiles at the Aurors who haven't yet dared try to come close enough to strike him through the wards that still protect him. He will fall in this last stand, and he will take them all with him, and anyone else who dares to disturb his family's home. Lucius hears the shouts, and sees the shock on the Aurors' faces as he plunges the dagger into his own chest.

This is the last sacrifice, the last stand he will make. Bring the blood wards, darkest magic, to life, and charge them to destroy all who dare to enter their influence.

Let the Ministry try to take it, and let them pay for it in blood.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Lucius Malfoy - sacrifice".


End file.
